magickafandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
The adventure mode allows up to four players to explore the world of Midgård, and save it from destruction. The game is saved automatically whenever a level is completed. Depending on their successes in the previous level, the Wizards may find shortcuts and hidden paths, new ways through the adventure, which may take them far behind enemy lines. Friendly Fire In Magicka, spells are just as effective against allies as they are against enemies. Thus, you will have to be extra careful not to catch your friends in the crossfire... Or not... But ye of mischievous fingers, beware! Power-Ups, Pickups, & Magicks There are three categories of pickups in Magicka. Power-ups There are three categories of pickups in Magicka. Weapons and Magical Items are kept until the Wizard dies, at which point they are dropped on the ground. Magicks, however, are permanent upgrades. Weapons Weapons are defensive items which might give the Wizard a boost in mêlée, or radiate a power which increases the Wizard’s likelihood of surviving the next goblin ambush. Weapon effects are described when the weapon is picked up. Magical items Items such as staves help the Wizard channel the power of spells, and can drastically change the effects on spells. Each item can have two different effects; a persistent effect and a useable ability. Tomes A tome grants the Wizard the ability to cast the ancient Magick contained therein. Magicks Spread throughout the world are ancient elemental recipes for the creation of Magicks, the most powerful of all spells. Magicks grant the Wizard truly awesome powers. To cast a Magick, enter the specified combination in the spellbar and cast the spell using the “Cast Magick / Boost” button. Revive magick In a multiplayer session, players will die. At this point, other players can simply revive their fallen comrade using the Revive Magick available to them from the start of the game. Actions While elemental magick is their stock and trade, Wizards occasionally engage in a few other actions besides summoning and casting the elements. Interact You can activate checkpoints, pick up items, talk to people and examine objects in the world. Interactive objects are clearly marked when the Wizard approaches them. Attack You may attack with your current weapon, which may have variable effects depending on health of the bearer or other factors. If the weapon is imbued with a spell, that spell will be cast when the weapon is next used. 'Block' Hold down the button to take a defensive position. Melée attacks and certain magical attacks can be blocked, provided you are facing your attacker. Depending on the weapon and the spells enchanting the blade, other attacks may also be blocked. Boost Boost either an active Magick or Shield by repeatedly tapping the boost button. When a boost-action is available, it will be clearly indicated through the user interface. Other actions Sometimes, actions are specific to the situation, or to the items you are carrying. In such cases, the action is clearly indicated through the user interface. Category:Gameplay